The Perfect Agent
by KK3597
Summary: Gosal'tiz'ixu, commonly known as Agent, works her way through the ranks of the Empire. Along the way she discovers some life changing facts. Will she lose who she is? Or will she rise to the top? Rated M for Sexual Content and Violence. Imperial Agent Story Spoilers
1. Hutta: Part 1

_"Your first assignment will be on the planet Hutta. You are to take a shuttle there and go to the coordinates found on your holopad. Once there, slice into the holoterminal and contact Keeper, he will give you further instructions. Dismissed 'Agent'_._" _

Of all of the planets in the Galaxy, my first assignment is on Hutta. I could have been on Nar Shaddaa, Alderaan, stars even Coruscant would have been better. But no, I am stuck on this shab-hole **[Equivalent of shit-hole, I was going for hell-hole but this worked too (some say it means f*ck, but I'm going with shit)] **of a planet. I'm not surprised, being Chiss meant receiving the assignments that the humans did not want. The Empire often reminds me of the Chiss; anyone different from them is below them. Both the Chiss and the Empire have had their beliefs ground into me since I was a small child. They are both harsh. They are both disciplined. There is little room for failure. Perfection is the only way to succeed in my world and that means executing this mission flawlessly.

I leave the port already frustrated by my assignment and quickly find the holoterminal inside a cantina in Jiguuna. Slicing the terminal is quite easy, my only concern is someone sneaking up behind. Before I contact Keeper, I set up a few traps; just small, simple ones to prevent anyone from attacking me. Once I feel that the room is secure enough, I add one more trap then contact Keeper. I am to go under cover and convince Nem'ro the hutt to join the Empire. It is to be a long assignment, as I would have to win over Nem'ro's trust before attempting to sway him. A man named Jheeg is to inform me of my cover, I am to go and find him immediately.

Jheeg is a strange man, an alien, I'm surprised the Empire even spoke to someone of his species. He goes into detail of my character; I am to act as the Red Blade, here to visit Nem'ro. I change my appearance in a matter of seconds. I let my hair down, apply some red lipstick, and line my eyes. The feeling of male attention is unfamiliar and unwelcomed, but it will help me. I lose my accent with ease and mix right in to the crowds of Jiguuna. I'll show those sculags **[Chiss term for someone who is weak-minded]** back on Dromund Kaas what _alien scum_ can do.

Nem'ro welcomes me into his palace after receiving plenty of gifts. The room I am given is bugged as expected, but easy to work with. The provided terminal is difficult to slice into, Nem'ro has the resources and credits to make it nearly impossible but lucky for me he's too much of a stoopa **[Huttese noun for a foolish or stupid person]** to realize his mistake. I install a listening device and small holorecorder in case anyone else tries to use the terminal, then contact Keeper to provide me with further instructions. Karrels is the weak point in Nem'ro's chain of command and is to be twisted and used to our advantage. I am to assist him in becoming the golden child once again, thus earning his trust and loyalty while having a way to sway Nem'ro.

Word has gotten out that the Blade is visiting Nem'ro quickly, a man called Dheno Ray causes some problems. I take my time with him, first wooing and seducing him. He follows me to my room and begins violently kissing me once the door whizzes closed. I let him and play along, he unzips my jacket and I throw it off to the side before pushing him over to my bed. He takes off his shirt as I straddle him, sitting up straight staring down at him with half lidded eyes. I run my hands down his legs, all the way to his boots. A light bite of my lip and he closes his eyes, now is the moment. I grab the knife out of his boot that I had spotted earlier and stab him in the side. He gasps and grabs the wound as I roll off of him. He grabs my left leg and I fall off the bed. He jumps off the bed onto me, I jab him again in the side and twist the knife. He screams and rolls off of me as I barely miss his throat. I roll on top of him again as he squirms beneath, crying that he isn't ready to die. How pathetic of a man to threaten me and not follow through. I look at him again then slowly move my mouth beside his ear. "Tsk tsk." I whisper in his ear as I slit his throat. I get back up and change into some clean clothes then leave to see Nem'ro. The hutt laughs it off and the others realize not to mess with me. Well, most do; that kriffing **[F*cking]** Rattataki is still suspicious and will have to be taken care of soon.

Earning Karrels' loyalty is to be easy. It starts out with retrieving a lost shipment in the Evocii Swamp. A few months of sneaking, talking, trading, and killing finally earn me the ore. I return to Karrels after having a quick chat with Kaliyo. She's flirtatious and dangerous; keeping her around would be better than killing her. Keeper agrees, informing me of her past and her lack of loyalty to the Hutt. She would be easy to sway as well, but her opinion would not have enough pull on the Hutt.

Next is destroying Fa'athra's mining and refinery equipment. It is a job that shouldn't take too long, but requires extensive planning. I would have to steal a uniform off of a body; I watch the guard shifts for a week and plan out the precise moment to attack. A changing of guards occurred at mid night every night, the guard leaving always took the same route and exactly 20 minutes after leaving, he was out of sight. I take him down in 2 swift moves; jabbing his throat to prevent him from being hurt, then another stab through his head. This prevents any damage from being done to uniform and allows a quick death. I hide the body in the River Lands to be eaten by the wildlife, then return to the Palace with the uniform in hand.

The next few weeks are spent mapping out the Factory. I have to mark where I am to go and several escape routes should things go wrong. Getting into the facility would be easy, most workers would not notice me due to the uniform. Some would notice the blue hue of my skin and attack. I would need to wear gloves and paint my face, my eyes could not be helped but the hood was large enough to cover most of my face anyway. So long as I kept the hood up and my eyes down, most would ignore me. My way out would be more difficult, people would notice the explosion if I set it off too early, but it may be disarmed if I set it off too late. The latter seemed more troublesome and so I set it to go off before I left the area. My plan was made and now all I have to do was execute it.

I follow through my steps with ease; no one notices the small girl making her way through the factory. I slice my way into the area containing the drill shaft. Once the explosives are planted, an alarm is set off and several droids enter the room. I quickly take them all down but not before ruining the uniform, I rip it off and run. The explosives were to go off soon and I am still too close to remain unharmed. Sweat drips down my face, leaving bright blue stripes against dark brown paint. I have to fight every guard on my way out as now they could see my skin and eyes. A loud bang is heard from inside the factory, the ground shakes and I fall over. Three men are around me, I turn to see a section of the factory missing and a large fire inside. Now all I have to do is get out here and return to Karrels. I pull a small knife out of my right boot, a trick I learned from Dheno, and stab the first man in his ankle. He quickly falls and I stab his chest before the other two men have time to react. They quickly start bombarding me with attacks, they take turns and form a pattern. One attacks several times while the other charges up for a strong attack, then they alternate. I go for the one charging up, ducking below the attack by the other. I stab him in the head and my knife becomes lodged. I try to pull it out but after several failed attempts I know I must use my gun. I shoot the other man between the eyes then take off, knowing the shots would warn others of my presence. I am able to avoid most guards once outside of the Factory, but a few still spot me and are taken down swiftly.

Karrels is delighted by my work. He asks about how long my stay will last, he wants me to meet his sons when they come to Hutta. Job accomplished; Karrels trusts me. Now I just have to report back in with Keeper for final instructions. Only one more month of this planet then I will have proven my worth as an agent. I return to my room only to have a couple thugs waiting around to kill me. I take them out swiftly, then pile their bodies together to be removed. As I move the last body I notice a box on my desk. It has a small datapad on top saying that it is from Karrels, it's a thank you gift for helping. Inside is a small hunter's knife, imbedded in the handle is a bright red gem. Of course, he's interested in the Blade not for her work in the field, but what she could be and do for him. Lucky for him, this works in my favor and he would be allowed to live.

I contact Keeper and he informs me that Karrels' sons have been attacked by a Sith; one son has died and the other is crippled. This ruins any chance we have at convincing him and Nem'ro to join the Empire. I am to kill Karrels after disarming his monitoring equipment; when Nem'ro's men examine the equipment it will resemble Republic technology. Afterwards, I am to discuss the matter with Toth'lazhen and pin the blame on Fa'athra and say that the Republic helped him. A simple plan that should be easy to execute.

I grab my new knife and head to Karrels' suite, a few guards have to be taken down before getting to the target. He is shocked to see his dear friend killing his guards, and even more shocked when he realizes said friend is an Imperial. The fight is easy; I pull out my knife and slice him across the abdomen. While he recovers from the attack, I roll back towards a couch and throw a grenade. The hit lands perfectly and he flies across the room. He's lying on his back as I take a final aim with my rifle.

I return to my room to strip myself of the blood ridden clothing. It had hurt to kill Karrels, it shouldn't have, but it did. I'm an agent, killing is my job. So why do I feel so awful inside? I throw the clothing on the ground next to the pile of bodies, the blood of thugs mixing with the blood of a legend.

**Thank you for reading Chapter 1 of ****_The Perfect Agent_****!**

**I'm very excited for this story and I just can not wait to put out the next chapter. Also, to anyone coming from ****_Reskiso, _****sorry for the late upload. Wifi went down for a bit, Res should be up in a bit as well. **

**Thank you all again and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Hutta: Part 2

Toth'lazhen already assumes that Fa'athra and the Republic are responsible for Karrels' death. I offer my help in destroying the one who had killed my dear friend. Toth'lazhen believes me and informs me of the location of Fa'athra's palace, I am to go there to get my revenge. He wants proof from Fa'athra's archives that he was working with the Republic, and he would get that proof through me.

I return to my room once more to contact Keeper but am greeted by the ever so charming Kaliyo. She claims to know that I killed Karrels. I stare at her incredulously, tell her that the Republic killed Karrels. She looks at me skeptically then begins pacing around my room, picking up the small trinkets I've collected.

"Ya' know, _Blade_, I thought you were smarter than that." She looks up at me, seeing through my façade. "I thought you knew _I _was smarter than that." She grins then pulls out her blaster. She favors her right side so I would attack there first, crippling her immediately. I slip my knife out of my side pocket and slide it up into my jacket sleeve. I begin calculating the precise angle of which I would need to stab her side to take her down.

"So, how long have you known?" I ease out of my Blade voice, allowing my accent to return to me once again. "Hm?" She chuckled at my inquiry. I return to my calculations as she drawls on and on about her discovery. Once she was stabbed it would be difficult for her to attack, but she would try. She would most likely go for her weapon which was located by her waist on the right. I would stab her hand to ensure that she was unable to fight back, then go in for the killing blow. She stops, then returns her eyes to mine.

"So, what are you?" She twirls her blaster around her finger, stalking me as if I am her prey. "Too stealthy and sly to be a Sith." She pokes at my arm. "And too flimsy." She continues walking around me, observing everything. "Never seen a Chiss in the Republic before, plus your accent gives it away." She stops in front of me, points her gun at my face. I remain stoic, Chiss always remain calm. "Doesn't matter, you die anyway." Her face hardens and I see the muscle in her arm begin to move. I duck and slide the knife out of my sleeve. She's startled. I take advantage of the moment and slice her rib cage. She recovers almost immediately and aims at me again. I kick the blaster out of her hand but fall over. I hear the skid of the weapon as I hit the floor. She reaches for her other blaster, I throw my knife to stop her. The blade slices her hand and she pulls it back.

Her eyes are cold. She smiles as she realizes I have no weapon. I get to feet and she kicks. She kicks again and I fall to the ground. She's laughing, enjoying the fight. Kicking my face, abdomen, legs, and arms. I roll out of the way of a stomp to the chest. She runs to her blaster as I roll to my knife. I crouch as she spins to aim.

"Agent. Just _what _are you doing?" Keeper's voice rings out in the silent room. I stand at attention, sliding my knife back into my sleeve. I wipe the blood from my mouth and return to attention. I sneak a glance at Kaliyo. Her hand is resting on her hip with her blaster hanging from it. Her other hand, the inured hand, is hanging by her left side. She's staring at Keeper.

Keeper offers Kaliyo a position with myself on the mission. I'm astonished. I agree that she has potential, but do not mention my distaste with the situation. It is not her fault. It would also be quite nice to have another alien with me, even if she is a Rattataki. She is ordered to act in my lead and instruction. We are to finish the mission as a team. I the leader, and Kaliyo the soldier. As it should be.

Kaliyo is ready to leave for the palace that day, but I prefer to plan out my attacks. It begins by watching the guard rotations, I am to watch the guard changing and their routes for 2 weeks while Kaliyo searches the underworld for any information on the schematics of Fa'athra's palace. I determine the exact schedules and routes of most of the guards in that time and Kaliyo discovers the first floor schematics from a Twi'lek on Alderaan. She leaves to go to Ord Mantell to meet up with the woman and, ah-hem, _pay _for the schematics. She also discovers that the woman stole them from a Huk on Nar Shaddaa. Kaliyo pays him a visit as well and manages to get the rest of the schematics. Another week passes by and I know the entire schedule of the guards.

The next month consists of planning out the attack. We want to alert as few guards as possible, but it was to be difficult by our unique characteristics. A guard passes by a building at 19:57 every night and is out of view until 20:01. This provides us enough time to attack the man, change into his uniform and steal his codes. I am follow his route until it passes by another guard at 21:43, both guards are out of sight until 21:56. This provides Kaliyo and I ample time to attack him and for Kaliyo to change into his gear and gain his password. We study each man's routes for days, remembering exactly where they pass and what time. My persona is to wave to Guard 118 at 22:33 and then look away from Guard 56 at 22: 46. Kaliyo's persona waves to Guards 224 and 148 as she enters the palace at 22:58, then ignore the rest of the guards. Kaliyo's persona is to arrive around the archive 4 minutes and 23 seconds before my persona and remain in there for 10 minutes and 3 seconds. This allots us 6 minutes and 7 seconds to get everything done before Kaliyo is to leave the room. This meant that Kaliyo is to enter first and disable the cameras. I give her a jammer and inform her of the directions, she understands as it is a simple machine. Once she knows all the cameras are disabled, she is to kill as many guards as possible before I arrive. Once I arrive I am to go straight to the terminal and download the data while Kaliyo finishes off all the guards. Then we are to leave at our expected times and disappear once we are both outside near the walls of the palace where we originally attacked Kaliyo's persona at 23:43. We have to hope that for 30 minutes and 47 seconds, no one enters the archive.

Kaliyo and I paint our faces, necks, arms, and hands to resemble a human like color. Kaliyo has to remove her piercings, as they would be too obvious. It's difficult to convince her to do so, but a few hundred credits and a promise to visit Nar Shaddaa does the trick. I have to apply contacts to hide my bright red eyes. The contacts work well enough, but a faint red glow sneaks through. Once we are prepared accordingly, we trek off to the palace. We arrive 10 minutes before our first attack is to take place. We follow the plan exactly and are in the palace in no time.

While accessing the archives an alien enters the room followed by two human men. Kaliyo refers to him as Nohn, and I immediately know he works for Fa'athra. Kaliyo takes down the two men as I focus on Nohn, I just want to wear him down so Kaliyo can fight him and leave. He attacks and I dodge, then I attack and he dodges. We form a pattern and dance around each other until I hear the second thud. I roll backwards to the console as Kaliyo joins the fight. I hear the final thud and Kaliyo leaves, I finish up downloading and altering the data then I leave. The guards are on high alert and stop everyone for their credentials. I see Kaliyo being stopped up ahead, she pulls out her blaster and fires at the man in front of her. I quickly pull out my rifle and begin shooting the guards as well. I duck behind a shield and snipe out the men going for Kaliyo. Once the room is clear we run, we have to fight several groups on our way out but are able to make it out together.

Outside is worse, the guards are on high alert, looking for suspicious characters. A new protocol is out and the guards have all changed routes. All the guards who once stood together and walked the same routes are now separated. Kaliyo and I share a look before going our separate ways, I turn right as she goes forward towards our original entry point. I continue to walk in silence, ever so slightly turning my head to note my location. I find an exit after several more minutes of nothing. If I leave now, I guarantee my safety and win over Nem'ro's trust. If I stay, I might be able to find Kaliyo. I leave without a single guard noticing. Once outside of the compound, I run over to the hill where Kaliyo and I stashed our belongings. Kaliyo's clothes are gone and a palace uniform is in their place. She made it out. I change clothing and leave as if nothing happened.

Kaliyo is waiting for me back in my room, she's helped herself to my wine closet as well. After telling me how much fun she had, she leaves me to my own. I yell back at her that I'll be meeting with Toth'lazhen in the morning and she should be there. She waves it off and continues to leave, bottle in hand. I sit down at my desk and review my notes on the guard shifts. How had I not realized they would have several routes? Why did I not think of alarms and being checked for I.D.? What about someone watching the holorecorders and discovering Kaliyo and I? This was not acceptable. If I was back on Csilla I would have failed, I would have brought shame upon my name and house. How could I be so ignorant of these important details? I would have to spend more time planning, more time discovering these tiny imperfections in my plans. I pour myself some Alderaanian wine and continue to review my plan. The alcohol smells of flora yet tastes tart. Alderaanian wine was always my mother's favorite, she said it appeared sweet on the outside with its alluring smell and beautiful shade of cerulean blue, but was strong and powerful in taste. I finish my glass and lay down in my bed, this mission will be over tomorrow.

Kaliyo wakes me up the next morning, ready to get this over with and leave. I gather my belongings on my bed and we leave to see Toth'lazhen. He immediately dismisses Kaliyo but she ignores him and stands by my side. Nem'ro and Toth'lazhen are happy to have the data and reward me for my hard work. Kaliyo and I leave to contact Keeper for the last time on this awful planet. He informs us that Nem'ro is already making deals with the Empire and that my assignment was a success. Kaliyo and I grab our belongings and head to the space port. A few steps in I receive a holocall from Jheeg. He claims that the Blade was on a shuttle to Jiguuna. I trust his information for now, not wanting to risk the mission, and head to the docking bay.

The Blade is there and begins asking why I've used his name, I continue bantering with him while I formulate a plan. Kaliyo understands by now that I need to plan out my attacks and stays in my lead, only glaring at the Blade, waiting for the signal. I snap my right hand and Kaliyo jumps into action, she leaps towards the blade and punches him. I throw a grenade and she jumps back while firing her weapon. He's stunned but it doesn't last for long. He rolls away from the grenade and pulls out his weapon. I duck behind a shield and begin targeting his head as Kaliyo distracts. She fires and hit his shoulder but he fires back and catches her side. She drops to one knee but continues firing. I take my shot and miss, too busy yelling to Kaliyo to get behind me. She ignores my calls and continues to fire at the Blade, he is too distracted by Kaliyo to notice me sneak around the bay towards his back. He fires again and hits Kaliyo in her leg. She grunts but refuses to give in as I knew she would. I grab my knife out of my boot as I reach the Blade. I get into position, then wrap my left arm around his head and slit his throat with my right. I drop his body as I place my knife back into my boot. Kaliyo stands up and limps over to where I'm kneeling. I take off the Blade's helmet and hand it to her.

"Take this and any more of his armor that you can use." She takes the helmet and kneels down next to me. She begins removing the Blade's armor, only the gloves and boots will fit but she happily takes the entire ensemble. I look at the Blade's face, he's human. He has dark brown hair and stubble tracing his jawline. He's beautiful despite his lack of Chiss features. I look away, ashamed of myself for finding a _human _to be attractive. I turn around and reach into my bag to grab my med kit. I pull out a tub of kolto gel and a kolto bandage. Kaliyo takes off her pants and I wrap her leg.

"At least buy me dinner first, Agent." I look up at her, then return to my work. "So, you're not the joking type. Got it." I finish wrapping her leg and she puts her pants back on, then she pulls her jacket off and I rub some kolto onto her shoulder. She sighs in relief and begins to relax. I stab her side with my fingers, she jumps and turns around to face me. "What the hell?"

"Never let your guard down." I say nonchalantly as I put away my supplies. "You never know who is on your side," I look up at her with stone cold eyes, "and who isn't."


	3. Vaiken Spacedock

Kaliyo and I are greeted by Commander Dorne, he informs me that I am to specialize in one of two programs. I go and visit the Quartermaster and he explains both programs to me in detail. Sniping would involve quicker kills but means I have to fight head on. Operative training means I can be behind the scenes but it would require more time to take an enemy down. I choose to go into the Operative program to advance my more dominant skills. Kaliyo agrees with my decision stating that she can distract and wear down the enemy while I move in for the killing blow. I dismiss Kaliyo to do as she pleases while I train.

A few hours later I finish my training and contact Kaliyo. We agree to meet up at the Cantina to eat and drink before going to our room. We talk about Hutta and Kaliyo jokes about Nem'ro missing her. I order some giju stew while Kaliyo orders a strange Rodian meal.

"Ya know, Agent. I could get used to this. You and me, traveling the galaxy. Fighting pretty much every day. Drinking when we please. Living the life." She rests her feet on the table, they hit with a loud thud each as her legs cross. She raises her drink and nods her head before gulping the ale down in one swig. She offers me some of her ale, and I drink it to my dismay. The taste is off setting. Too bitter and it tastes stale. I smile it off as Kaliyo orders another round. I begin eating my stew as Kaliyo talks. "I used to work for this one guy, big hot shot. Both in bed and out on the field." She winks and takes another gulp. "He was pretty fun, but things get boring after a while. Ya know?" She raises an eyebrow at me. When I don't respond she continues on. "I only stay in one place for a little, so don't expect this to be a forever thing. It'll only last so long as it's convenient to me. And well paying." She raises her glass again and finishes her drink. The waitress brings two more ales, I decline but Kaliyo happily takes the drink. She starts to ease into her seat, her shoulders relax and her eyes flutter. I kick her shin under the table. She jumps up, startled. Her fresh drink spills all over her civvies and she's fuming.

"The **kriff [f*ck] **was that for!" The cantina goes quiet at Kaliyo's outburst. I quickly stand up and walk over to her. I pull my softest expression and begin wiping away the ale with my jacket.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." My voice slips into a Corellian accent. I wipe at her mouth and catch her glance. She realizes what I'm doing and plays along.

"It's fine," she huffs "let's just get back to the room." The people around us are still gawking. It's not every day you see a Chiss codling a Rattataki. I smile at them as I put the credits on the table.

"C'mon, let's get you into some nice, warm clothes." I beam a brilliant smile at Kaliyo. She stares in wonder before getting up. She acts fine despite the numerous glasses of ale she's had. The men in the bar stare in wonder. I quickly knock the back of her knee and she stumbles. "No normal person can handle that much alcohol with ease, loosen up a bit." I whisper harshly. She stares up at me coldly. The men turn back to their drinks and the chatter begins again.

"What happened to never relax, _honey._" She spits. The men ignore us as we leave the bar. I hold up Kaliyo as she struggles to move properly, purposely falling on me and smiling every chance she gets. We make it back to Kaliyo's room and I close the door. Kaliyo plops onto her bed then turns to look at me.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss, _sweety_?" She mocks, kissing the air as I walk away. "Guess that's a no, huh?"

I leave Kailyo and find my room. It is down the hall on the right, closer to the nicer rooms as expected. The room is small, it has a single bed and a small 'fresher attached to the right of the room. I place my bag of belongings on the bed and sit next to it. I pull out my datapad and begin reading the manual for a new Republic listening device. The flaws are easy to spot if you know what you're looking for. I highlight the useful information for memorization later and move onto the next manual. This one is about Mandalorian armor; I locate the weaknesses in the armor, highlight them, and move on to the next manual. I go through 10 manuals then go back to memorize the information highlighted. Once I finish, I return my datapad to my bag and slip into a deep sleep.

The next morning I change into my traditional uniform and head to the cantina. I arrive early and order two gartro egg omelets and a basket of giant amorphous bantha breakfast biscuits with jam from Voss. Kaliyo arrives and stares at our food in distaste. I inform her that this will be our breakfast whether she eats it or not and she devours the omelet and almost all of the biscuits.

"So, we leaving here today or tomorrow?" I look up at her and raise my eyebrow. "There's this guy, met him at the cantina last night. Yes I went back, stop giving me that look. Anyway, he went back to my room and stars, Agent. This guy is good. He wants to hook up tonight so I said I'd give him a call if I was up for it." I glare at her. "Okay, guess he won't be getting that call."

I take my time finishing my meal, Kaliyo quickly becomes impatient and starts ordering even more food. I finish and walk away as Kaliyo stuffs the last of her food in her mouth before throwing down a cred stick and running after me. On our way to the shuttle for Dromund Kaas, we pass by several vendors. I allow Kaliyo to buy a chest piece and trousers to replace the poor ones she has now. I buy myself a stealth generator and we continue onto the shuttle dock.

The shuttle ride to Dromund Kaas is a very short ride as Dromund Kaas is almost the first stop when leaving Vaiken. I begin working on another manual, this one is about Republic vibroswords. I'm halfway done the manual when Kaliyo spots me.

"Whatcha got there Agent?" I look up at her for a few seconds, then return to my work. She snatches the datapad out of my hands and begins reading out loud.

"Power generator is too weak to withstand saber attacks. Handle is made of cheap materials and can snap easily. Crystals have no affect-" I snatch it back and shove it into my bag.

"You are under my command and you will listen when you are told to do something. You will _never _touch my belongings again. You will _never _read anything out loud again. And you will _never_ speak out of order again. Am I clear?" I whisper.

"Crystal." She replies sarcastically. I ignore her for now and return to my manuals, I wish to complete 5 more by the time we arrive to Dromund Kaas.


	4. Dromund Kaas: Part 1

Kaliyo and I exit the space port to be greeted by Imperial Guards, Agents, and citizens. Kaliyo pulls me towards a med center and hushes me as I attempt a protest. She stops once we are a good distance away from the space port entrances. We stock up on supplies, buying as many medpacs as we can carry and enough stims to last us a year.

As Kaliyo and I make our way through Kaas City we are greeted by looks of disdain and disgust. I walk with my head held high and ignore the pests bothering us. Kaliyo chooses a more, _direct _way of handling the situation. Anyone who looks at us with the slightest frown or shake of the head gets acquainted with the tip of Kaliyo's blaster. After the fifth attempt on someone's life, I take Kaliyo's blaster. She whines that it will earn us respect and I have to explain how the Empire and the people of Dromund Kaas work. They are above us; we are aliens, dirty creatures from backwards planets. We have next to no rights unless we work for the Empire. I explain that as a Chiss, I am above other races yet nowhere close to Humans. She says some unkind things on the taxi ride to the Citadel but knows to be quiet once we reach Intelligence.

Darth Jadus is speaking to Keeper as we enter. Jadus is upset with Keeper for an unknown reason, but Keeper remains calm and collected. Jadus turns his attention to Kaliyo and I, well more so I than Kaliyo. He asks if I am the agent from Hutta and I tell him that I am. He begins to tell me that I served him well and that I will serve him again. I am honored.

Jadus informs Keeper that I will be completing the assignments as instructed. Keeper tries to sway him but Jadus stands his ground. I am to begin the assignment when Jadus returns from Korriban; he wishes to oversee everything I do so that it is done perfectly. Kaliyo and I are told that we will be completing small assignments here and there for the next 4 to 6 months. Keeper then dismisses us until we are needed again.

**_One Month Later_**

Kaliyo leaves the apartment midday to go to the cantina. I go through my routine for when I'm alone; study manuals, practice aim, work on combat skills, and study old files. The first file I read is a confidential file labeled _Killiks: Hive Mind_. It fascinates me; these creatures are able to communicate via their minds. They understand each other and share memories from thousands of years back. They think and work as one instead of having personal thoughts and goals. It reminds me of the Ascendancy; the people of Csilla were to work together as one group to advance society. Of course it never worked out properly. People would become greedy and take more than they give and think of only themselves versus the group as a whole. These Killiks, these bugs knew how to make this idea work but an advanced species such as the Chiss could not.

I begin researching the culture more in all of the databases I could access. I must know how they accomplish this feat. The Ascendancy could use any information the Empire has on these creatures. The holonet only has a few files on the Killiks; most state that they were dangerous and disgusting. I check Imperial Intelligence for more information and discovered numerous files and mission summaries surrounding the Killiks. The mission summaries are too high of a clearance level for me to access so I read through the information files. There are dozens of files, I first read the one labeled _Known Colonies and Expansions_. I discover that the Ascendancy fought off Killik life forms that started to live near our borders. Curiosity wins over and I begin checking Ascendancy files and discover more information on these strange specimen. I read about their culture and their forms of holidays and festivals. I return to Imperial databases to read the rest of the file. The files say that the only known, surviving colonies are found on Alderaan. I move onto the next file labeled _Joiners. _Before I begin reader my holocom beeps to life. I answer and Kaliyo's small form appears in front of me.

"We got a problem, Agent. I found this guy, total smoke bomb, right? We start talking and hit it off. We decide to take things back to his place and-"

"Kaliyo. The last thing I want to hear about is your love life. I was doing precious research when you interrupted me for nothing!"

"We really need to get you laid. I've been with you for what? 3 months? Almost 4? And you haven't been with someone once, not even flirting."

"Kaliyo, that is none of-"

"Anyway, Agent. I have a point to my story. As we were walking to his place a bomb went off."

"A bomb?" I yell as I jump off my couch. Kaliyo nods and I race around to get ready. "Do you have your weapons? Your armor, any gear at all? Kaliyo stop laughing this is serious."

"I know, Agent. I've just never seen you so caring before." She continues to laugh as I change into my uniform.

"I need you alive and ready to fight to defeat the Empire's enemies. That is the only reason for my caring of your well-being. Now answer me." Kaliyo informs me that she has her blasters but no gear. We disconnect and Kaliyo sends me coordinates for her location. I run out of the apartment and am at the coordinates in 5 minutes. Smoke covers the sky and fire surrounds the statues. I rush into the clouds of smoke, looking for Kaliyo.

"Kaliyo!" I can barely see anything in this smoke. I run around, shouting Kaliyo's name. All I hear is coughing. "Kaliyo!" My voice begins to break as my throat begins to scratch. "Kali-" My voice breaks off into a cough. I continue to run through the smoke. I'm an idiot, I forget a mask. The one thing you always need in a fire and I forgot it. I wrap my scarf around my face to act as a mask. "Kaliyo!" My yells are less like screams and more of whispered sobs as I run. I finally begin to care for someone and they die. "Kaliyo, no." I sob as quietly as I can. My sobs constantly interrupted by coughs.

"Agent!" I turn around to see Kaliyo, running towards me. She's weak and hacking more than I am. "Agent, thank stars I-" cough "found you. We need to-" cough" get out of the smoke." She grabs my hand and we run. I'm slow, Kaliyo notices and stops. She pulls me up onto her back and starts running again. I unwrap my scarf from around my mouth and put it on Kaliyo. At first she shakes her head, then she realizes what I'm doing. She stops fighting me and runs faster, now able to breathe properly. I cough loudly as we move through the smoke. Kaliyo is huffing, she stumbles and almost falls but manages to stay up. We clear the smoke and fall to the ground. We lay next to each other, coughing and hacking. I feel tears trickle down my face and turn my head away from Kaliyo. She need not see her leader crying.

"We should do this more often, Agent? Whadya think?" I slap her chest, keeping my head on it's side.

"Did you discover where the bomb went off?" I rub my face before sitting up straight. I pull out my datapad and begin pulling up the holonet.

"No, know who did it though." I look over at her. She's sat up, one leg stretched out the other up, her arm resting on her knee. "Turns out smoke bomb had an actual smoke bomb." I quirk my eyebrow. "As soon as I got off the call with you, he started freaking out. Claiming he "never meant to cause this" and "it was only a joke." Said he wanted to impress a lady by _saving _her, can you believe that guy?" I stared at her, unamused. "Don't worry, I knocked him out and cuffed him. Was about to start dragging him when I heard you yelling. Left him in some building." I grab out my holocom and contact Keeper immediately, informing him of what happened and who was responsible.

"You _left _him? Are you mad? You must get him and bring him in. Understood, Agent?"

"Yes, Keeper." I disconnected then ran. Kaliyo quickly followed behind me, yelling after me.

"Why'd you tell him it was your fault?" She huffed.

"He'd kill you if he knew it was really you. Now save what breath you have and find him."

**I'm so sorry about the wait, I've been busy with school lately and just haven't had the time to write or upload. But I hope you enjoyed anyway!**


End file.
